Darkshine: Book One of Three
by Michael Christopher Hill
Summary: This is about an elf who wants to save his world.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I  
  
One fine morning in an Elvin town called Mortiquet a young elf walked out of his home ready to have a little fun. This elf could be considered your average elf. Indeed he was slightly high-strung, but that is the way all young elves are. This particular elf was only 120 years old, therefore still young compared to most elves where he lived. This elf's name was Aramil Darkshine. He had long brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore typical Elvin garb, a gray tunic, with gray leggings. His boots were black and made of the finest elvish leather. Over his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow. And at his side was sheathed a sword. The sword's hilt was shaped like the wings of an eagle. Its legs and a part of its body made up the handle, and its head stretched to the beginning of the blade.  
  
Every morning Aramil went out to his favorite place in the forest. A clearing, where he had set up a mini target range where he would practice with his bow, and his sword. As Aramil was heading for the clearing, he heard a cry in the distance. He stopped dead in his tracks. He listened again, and again he heard the cry. He turned and headed in that direction. He ran for a mile, then came upon another clearing. In it he saw a woman being surrounded by three Orcs. And as Aramil stepped into the clearing he spoke. "Good day Orcs. Why are you bothering this woman here?" Aramil asked. The Orcs turned around and looked at Aramil. "Its not your business, Elf! So now bugger off!" said the middle Orc. "I believe it is my business. You have trodden on the territory of my people. I must ask you to leave, and leave this poor woman alone," Aramil said. "And what if we do not?" said the Orc on the right. "Well, then I will have no choice but to fight you. And I wish not to do that," said Aramil. The Orc on the left began to laugh. "You will fight us? And I suspect you will win, correct?" said the Orc on the left. "I shan't boast, but yes. I will win," said Aramil.   
  
"You two! Take care of him. I will deal with the woman," said the Orc in the middle. The Orcs on the left and the right began to run at Aramil. Aramil had expected this. He had pulled his bow off his back. He quickly pulled out an arrow and shot the one of the Orcs that were coming at him. The other stopped for a moment, looked at his now dead companion, then kept coming. Aramil pulled out another arrow and shot that Orc. It fell to the ground. Aramil looked at the Orc who was slowly advancing on the woman. "Excuse me. Am I interrupting anything? I thought you were going to kill me?" Aramil said. The remaining Orc looked at Aramil. "You would be wise to leave now, my Orc foe," said Aramil. But the Orc did not leave. Aramil put his bow back over his back and drew his sword. "I shall give you one more chance. Leave, or die," Aramil warned. The Orc kept coming. The Orc pulled out a sword and readied himself for the fight. Aramil stood that and waited for the Orc to attack first. Without warning the Orc ran at Aramil. Aramil merely took a step aside and lopped the Orc's head off. The Orc fell lifeless to the ground. Aramil cleaned his sword off, sheathed it, then walked over to the woman, who was now cowering on the ground against a tree.  
  
Aramil looked at her. "It is all right. They are dead. I assure you," he said. Aramil held out his hand for the woman to take it. She did, but once she was on her feet, she took off running back through the woods. Aramil was about to chase after her, when something told him to let her go. It was the fact he had to get back to Mortiquet and tell them what he witnessed and what he had done. He took one more look in the direction the woman went, then turned and ran off in the opposite direction, back to Mortiquet. Aramil was one elf who was held in some what high honors. Meaning people would listen to him, and hear him out. He arrived back at Mortiquet and went right to the Lord of Mortiquet, Shamir Brighton. Aramil went to the Lords home on knocked on the door. Shamir opened the door. "Aramil! What a pleasant surprise! Won't you come in?" Shamir asked. "No. You must call a council meeting of the High Elves. I have witnessed something I must tell you," Aramil told Shamir. "Alright. I will get the word out. The meeting will begin in one hour," Shamir said. "Thank you my Lord," Aramil said.  
  
And just as Shamir had said, the meeting begin the next hour. Shamir stood up and spoke. "High Elves. Welcome. Our young friend Aramil has something he must tell us. Aramil, you may take over from here," Shamir said. "Thank you my Lord," Aramil said as he stood. "What I am about to tell may surprise you. I came across three Orcs this morning. In our forest. I dealt with them, but I do not think they where here by coincidence. There may be some purpose to this," Aramil said. Then the High Elves began to murmur amongst themselves. They were not sure if Aramil was telling the truth. "I speak the truth! I have brought the head of one! Would you like to see it?" Aramil said. He walked over to a bag sitting next to a chair. He grabbed it, then walked back into the center of the meeting. "Here is your proof," Aramil said and he pulled the Orcs severed head out of the bag and set it down. "You see! I speak truth to you! Am I not trusted among you? Have I ever lead you wrong?" Aramil said. It was true, he had never predicted anything wrong before. They nodded in agreement. "Thank you Aramil. Now please leave us to discuss this situation. Please take the head with you," Shamir said. Aramil picked up the head, stuffed it into the bag, then left the council meeting room.  
  
A friend of Aramil's was waiting out side the council meeting room when he walked out. His name was Larami. Larami had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was dressed in a brown tunic, brown leggings, and thick brown boots. Larami looked at Aramil. "Is it true what you spoke?" Larami asked. Aramil nodded. "There were three of them. They were chasing a human woman. After I fought them off, she ran off into the woods. I am off right now to go and find her," Aramil told Larami. "But what of the council? What if you are not here when they get done talking?" asked Larami. "Trust me I will be," Aramil said. They got to Aramil's horse, Spade, a black horse with a white spot on his forehead. Aramil looked at Larami. "Be careful my friend," said Larami. "I shall," Aramil said, then looked at the bag in his hand. "Here, would you dispose of this for me please?" Aramil finished. Larami took it. "What is it? It has a foul smell," Larami said. "Just dispose of it for me," Aramil said, then rode away.   
  
Larami watched him, then looked at the bag and opened it. He looked inside and saw the Orc's head looking up at him. He hurried and shut it. Then turned and walked out of the stables. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
Aramil had ridden all over the forest when he came to the very clearing where he had saved the woman. As he rode into the clearing, he saw the woman he had saved. He got down off his horse, told him to stay, and walked slowly to the woman. The woman turned and saw Aramil walking to her. Aramil looked at her. "M'lady please don't run. I mean you no harm. I just want to take you back to my town," Aramil said to her. But the woman just stood there. Aramil had thought she was going to run. She didn't. Instead she looked at him and spoke. "I thank you for saving me, my lord. I am sorry I ran from you. I was scared. Please forgive me," the woman said. Aramil looked at her. "It is alright. My name is Aramil Darkshine. I'm here to take you to the safe haven of my home, Mortiquet," said Aramil. The woman looked at him. "I am Lanen. Do not ask for my last name, I know it not. I am lost here now. Those foul creatures chased me here," Lanen said. "Well M'lady, if you come with me I'm sure I can get you home. But I need to come with me to Mortiquet," Aramil assured and told her. The woman walked over to him. "Alright. But you must give me your word that you will see me home," Lanen said. "I give you my word," Aramil said to her. She smiled slightly, then they walked to Aramil's horse. Aramil helped Lanen onto the horse, then boosted himself up. Aramil turned the horse around and began to Mortiquet.  
  
"You are a kind person, my lord. Why are you so kind?" Lanen asked. Aramil smiled. "That's just the way I am. I am an elf. I do not like being angry unless I have to," Aramil told her. Lanen seemed surprised. "An elf?" she said, then saw his ears. "Yes. I'm an elf. I am 120 years old," Aramil told her. "You do not look a day over 20, my lord," Lanen told him. Aramil smiled. "Thank you M'lady," said Aramil. They got to the edge of the forest and Lanen saw it. Mortiquet. "Is this is my lord?" Lanen asked. "Yes it is. Beautiful is it not?" Aramil asked. "It is very beautiful," Lanen said. Aramil rode to the stables, got off his horse, and helped Lanen down. "These are obviously the stables. Our Elvin horse trainers are the best in all the land. But I trained my horse. His name is Spade," Aramil told her. "It smells so clean in here. How is that?" asked Lanen. "Well, we keep the doors open all day, everyday. We rarely close them," said Aramil. "How do you keep thieves out?" asked Lanen. "We have sentries stand guard. They have not failed us yet," Aramil said. "They must be very well skilled in fighting," Lanen said. "That they are. My brother trained half of them, then he was killed by a small band of Orc. They over took him. He was not well armed, and they killed him," Aramil said. "I am sorry," Lanen said, then dropped the subject.  
  
Aramil and Lanen left the stables and headed towards the council meeting room, which Larami was standing in front of. "Aramil! You're back! Good. The council is still talking about the issue," Larami looked at the girl. "Who is this fair looking woman?" Larami finished. "This is Lanen. This is the woman I saved from the Orcs. Larami, would you take here and get her a change of clothes please?" Aramil asked Larami. "Yes. M'lady?" Larami put out his hand. Lanen looked at it, then looked at Aramil. "Its ok. Larami is my friend. He is very nice. Trust me," Aramil assured Lanen. Lanen nodded, took Larami's hand, and walked away with him. Aramil turned and walked into the council room. "Well? What have you discussed and decided?" Aramil asked, not caring if he interrupted. "We have decided that it may not be anything to worry about, and that it could just be a coincidence that they were in our forest," Shamir said. "So you will not send out any patrols?" asked Aramil. "No. We feel there is no need. Unless you would like to do it," said Shamir. "I would gladly do it. I would do it to protect our home," Aramil said. "You will not receive our permission to do it Aramil," said Shamir. "You just said unless I would like to do it. Are you changing your mind?" asked Aramil. "Yes. We need you here. For us. We cannot afford to lose you to anyone," Shamir said. "You will not lose me," said Aramil.  
  
"I will not give you permission," Shamir repeated. "I have brought the woman I rescued from the Orc," Aramil said. "Good. Bring her in here. We will question her," said Shamir. "No. Not unless I can have your permission go out and patrol," said Aramil. "No. I will-" "Father! You will not lose me like we lost my brother! I am very well skilled with swords! And I will be well armed!" Aramil shouted. "Get out of my council room! You are not to leave the village!" said Shamir. Aramil sighed, and left the council room, slamming the door behind him. Aramil walked down the walk way, and out to a bridge. He stood there and looked down onto the river. He kicked the railing, then began to pace back and forth. "My father is wrong. I think there is something to worry about. Orc would not just chase a woman into our forest. Orc know not to come here! You're wrong!" Aramil said. "Aramil?" came Lanen's voice. Aramil turned and looked at her. She was wearing a flowing white dress, she had her long blonde hair pulled back, and her blue eyes cut into him now. She was very beautiful. Aramil was only able to say, "You look very beautiful." Lanen smiled at him. "Thank you my lord," Lanen said. "Please, call me Aramil," said Aramil, walking to her. "Then you please call me Lanen," Lanen said, her smile still there. "My apologies for yelling a moment ago. My father will not let me go and patrol the border," Aramil said. "I do not want you to. There were more than those three Orc. Lots more," Lanen said. "How many more?" Aramil asked. "A countless number. I believe they came from the east," Lanen said.   
  
Aramil looked down. "They come not to attack us. They come to destroy everything else," Aramil said, still looking at the ground. Lanen gently raised his head so his eyes met hers. "You must not fear, for they do not come to attack you," Lanen said. "Nobody deserves to die, Lanen. I cannot go alone. Even Larami and I cannot make a difference. I am going to call a council of my own. In my clearing where I train," Aramil said. Lanen looked at him. "How are you going to contact anyone? You said yourself your father will not let you leave," Lanen said. "I will send riders out with messages to the race of man and to the race of dwarf. I will not let them destroy this world," Aramil said. Lanen looked at him. "But what if they don't send someone? What will you do then?" Lanen asked. "Then I guess I shall have to give up. But that will not happen. Someone from those two races will come. I know it," Aramil said. Aramil walked to the railing and looked over at the river. He looked over to the horizon. The sun was setting on this day. Lanen walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are truly a valiant person, Aramil Darkshine. I've not met a person like you before. You part of a rare group of people," Lanen said. Aramil looked at her and smiled. "I am nothing special. I just care about the place I live," Aramil said. "That is the rare quality in you. You are a caring person," Lanen said. Aramil smiled. "Come. Let us go and send those messengers," said Aramil. Aramil offered Lanen his arm and she took it.  
  
They walked to the horse stable together to fetch a messenger. Aramil and Lanen walked up to another elf who was brushing a horse. "Jamir, I need you to ride to the man city of Tanlea, and another to ride to the Dwaven city, Neatal to deliver a message for me. Both messages are the same. Tell them, 'You are summoned to Mortiquet for a meeting. Send one of your best men to this meet.' Please go as fast you can Jamir," Aramil said. "I shall," Jamir said. "Thank you," Aramil said, then he and Lanen left the stables. "Are you sure they can do it fast enough?" Lanen asked. "Yes, I am sure. They are the best messengers we've got here," Aramil said. Lanen smiled and nodded. She was beginning to take a liking to Aramil, and Aramil to her. Aramil was indeed a brave person, but he was not one who could express love that well. They walked up to the third floor of the main building and walked out to the balcony to admire the last seconds of the sunset. As they stood there watching it, Lanen turned to Aramil and spoke. "I am falling in love you. Its not only your looks, but your spirit, your will, and the way you saved me from those filthy Orc. I do not want anything to happen to you," Lanen said. Aramil looked at her. "I feel the same to you. You are beautiful and you have a good spirit," he paused for a moment, then finished, "Nothing is going to happen to me Lanen. I promise. I am a good fighter. I will not fall in a battle, not if I have a few good people behind me."   
  
Lanen looked him in the eyes. He returned her gaze. She walked closer to him, he put his arms around her, and hugged her. 


End file.
